1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facial massage device, and more particularly to a massage device for face for forming a relatively high potential difference between power terminals of different polarities without a voltage booster circuit to make a lot of current flow through human skin such that function of iontophoresis may be remarkably improved and at the same time for driving electrically-driven modules of a mask individually without an external power supply to stimulate whole or a part of face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for the improved elasticity and anti-aging of skin, functional cosmetics such as various kinds of cosmetics and massage creams are used while professional massage shops, which manage costumers' skin using these cosmetics, are thriving.
Moreover, a massage device (hereinafter, referred to as a “facial massage device”) stimulating human face is provided and is configured to attach a vibration motor to a face-shaped mask to apply vibration to the human face such that blood can be easily circulated and skin aging can be delayed.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an existing facial massage device. As illustrated, the existing massage device for face includes a galvanic ion current generator 10, a working electrode 11 provided in the galvanic ion current generator 10, a coupling device 20 for working electrode connected to the working electrode 11 in parallel, an opposite electrode 12 attached to a desired spot of user's face, a face contact unit 30 for an opposite electrode connected to the opposite electrode 12, and a wet matrix skin pack 40.
However, since the existing massage device for face is operated such that the wet matrix skin pack and the galvanic ion current generator are electrically connected to the coupling device for the working electrode and that galvanic ion current is applied from the galvanic ion current generator to the wet matrix skin pack, the existing massage device for face is operable only when to have the coupling device for an working electrode and the coupling device and a user can be serviced with massage function by ion current only when the existing massage device for face must have the wet matrix skin pack and the galvanic ion current generator.
Iontophoresis is a method of increasing permeation of ionic medicine through human skin by forming a potential difference on human skin and changing electric circumstance of skin and has an important key of forming maximum current. That is, skin resistance of human body is very high, from several tens kΩ to several tens MΩ, so that a relatively high input voltage is required to introduce a sufficient current into skin. Due to these reasons, the existing massage device for face using the iontophoresis usually includes a voltage booster circuit in an ion current generator, so that the ion current generator is complicated in structure, that overall size of the existing massage device for face increases, and that it is inconvenient to carry and keep in custody.
In addition, since, in the existing facial massage device, the ion current is supplied from the galvanic ion current generator to the whole wet matrix skin pack, a user cannot be serviced with the iontophoresis stimulation function only to a specific portion of face as occasion demands or vice versa. For example, a user cannot be serviced with the stimulation function even when the user has a wound on his/her face and wishes to be serviced with the stimulation function only to other portions of face except for the wound. Thus, a user should abandon use of the existing massage device for face or be serviced with the face massage function while bearing pain of the wound.